<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things You Said With No Space Between Us by Connork1000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991439">Things You Said With No Space Between Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connork1000/pseuds/Connork1000'>Connork1000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Sexual Interfacing, communication without words, nothing graphic though, poetic prose, sex with feelings, short but sweet, the just love each other a lot you know?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connork1000/pseuds/Connork1000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in quiet moments such as these that he finds himself pitying the humans and their limiting language. Their communications and expressions, concepts and feelings all bound so tightly to the spoken word. Connor thinks that he can say far more through the press of bare thighs around his lovers waist or via the feedback loop of sensations seeping through his white fingertips than any human could ever hope to express with merely uttered syllables.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things You Said With No Space Between Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So i went back and forth on whether to post this on AO3 since it was for a tumblr prompt and very short but ultimately I poured quite a lot of my own feelings into it and i am fond.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor has always found Markus’ insistence on breathing to be incredibly endearing. It serves no purpose for androids such as themselves except for the occasional need to assist their internal fans for cooling, and yet Markus insists upon doing it constantly. Connors audio processors have even caught the gentle rasp of air emanating from the other's throat while in stand-by mode. He says it makes him feel more alive.</p>
<p>And right now, Connor thinks he may be right.</p>
<p>The gentle rhythm of each inhale of air presses them impossibly closer together, chest to chest. The compliant firmness of the bed under Connors synthetic spine leaves him feeling trapped under the weight, surrounded completely by the other android in dizzying bliss.</p>
<p>Sometimes he thinks he can hear words in each breath, secreted away in the whisper of each exhale, too quiet to distinguish but loud enough to feel. Theres a pure communication that flows between them in these moments, cascading like warm water that transcends any known language. A promise is written in the lacing of fingers, a soliloquy spoken through the stroke of a wire, and a declaration announced through the emotions transmitting between their minds.  </p>
<p> It's in quiet moments such as these that he finds himself pitying the humans and their limiting language. Their communications and expressions, concepts and feelings all bound so tightly to the spoken word. Connor thinks that he can say far more through the press of bare thighs around his lovers waist or via the feedback loop of sensations seeping through his white finger tips than any human could ever hope to express with mere uttered syllables.</p>
<p>He’s searched every language in his database to find a translation, a verbal expression in any human tongue that could adequately convey the maelstrom of emotions that swell up to drown him in the presence of the other android. He has come up blank every time.</p>
<p> So he says it in their own way. Through breath, through touch, and through the magnetic click of their joined hands as he forces through every image and feeling that he could never find the words for directly into the others soul.</p>
<p>Androids have many more ways of saying I love you</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading lovely! </p>
<p>If you enjoyed this story then please please consider leaving a comment! I crave that feedback </p>
<p>Peace<br/>X</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>